Legacy
by Kady-SN
Summary: Drabble-fic, set five years after the 5th season finale, "Swan Song." Dean kept his promise to Sam and went to Lisa and Ben, and made a life with them. Now, a loved one returns. What happens now?
1. Son

**Title:** Legacy

**Author: **Kadysn

**Rating:**

**Disclaimer: **The brothers aren't mine, much as I wish they were, nor do any of the other canon characters belong to me. They're Kripke's, and I promise I will return them unharmed, and hopefully happier, than they were left with us after the season five finale, "Swan Song."

**Summary: **Dean kept his promise to his brother. It hadn't been what he'd wanted, but he did as asked, and now, years later, his past comes back to face him. This is a series of drabbles, in chapter format. I realize this will be completely "Gamble'd" when season six begins, but so be it.

**Betas: **Suz Mc and PlatinumRoseLady

**Words: **A mixed bag. None less than 100, or more than 150 each. Total number: ?

wWw

#1—"Son"

"Dad?"

Dean was bent under the hood of the Impala, making a few minor repairs, when Ben's voice startled him. Dean jerked upwards, rapping his head smartly on the underside of the hood. He backed up and rubbed at the sore spot.

"Sorry, dad."

"That's ok. What's up, buddy?"

Ben leaned towards Dean and whispered, his voice having almost completely changed from that of boyhood to young adult, "There's someone who wants to see you. Mom sent me out here to get you."

Dean nodded and backed up, then reached for the oil rag hanging from his back pocket and wiped his hands. He turned and put a hand on the youth's shoulder and together they walked from the garage and through the back door of the house....


	2. Brother

#2—"Brother"

Dean took time to wash up before he crossed through the living room and to the open front door.

He peered out, curious, and what he saw made the hair on his arms and the back of his neck stand up. He pushed through the screen door and stopped, frozen.

The man's back was turned toward him, yet Dean knew as well as he knew his own face what he'd see when the man turned his way.

The tall, muscular body, broad shoulders, shoulder-length brown hair—it was all so familiar—the same as it'd been the last time Dean'd seen it five years before.

"Sammy?"

He turned and smiled softly. "Hey, Dean."


	3. Family

#3—"Family"

Before he had a chance to move, Dean heard the screen door behind him open and slam shut. He glanced back and saw Lisa standing there, their daughter in her arms, her swollen stomach proudly announcing another child soon on the way.

He turned back and saw the soft look in his brother's eyes.

"You have a family, Dean." Sam's voice was low and husky.

"It's what you wanted for me, Sam." Dean stepped down the stairs and toward his brother. Tears glistened from those blue-green eyes he'd not looked into since that fateful day when he'd watched his brother fall backward into the Pit.

Sam met him halfway. His arms wide, he gathered Dean up and held on tight.


	4. Reunion

#4—"Reunion"

Dean's voice broke. "Sammy—how? How'd you get out? How long have you been out?"

Sam shook his head and, stepping back, let his gaze take in his big brother and the changes revealed.

Dean's hair was longer, a little lower on his neck and over his forehead, and strands of premature gray were sprinkled throughout, especially at the temples. His eyes were still that vivid green, but Sam could tell those eyes hadn't sparkled with joy like this for a long while.

"I don't know, Dean. I—I just found myself here."

Dean grinned up at Sam. "Doesn't matter how. You're here. It's damn good to see you!"


	5. Spitting Image

#5—"Spitting Image"

Lisa called from the porch. "Honey, bring him in. I need to change the baby—" she cupped the toddler's dark head to her chest then added, "Hello, Sam. It's wonderful to see you again."

"Hey, Lisa." Sam followed Dean up the porch stairs and stopped in front of Lisa. He fingered a curl at his niece's temple. "She's beautiful."

Dean stood beside his brother, and his voice husky, admitted, "We named her after you, Sam. Meet your niece—Sami. Samantha Mary."

The little girl gazed up at him, her thumb thrust in her mouth, her eyes a soft blue-gray.

Sam sent a shocked look across at Dean. "She—she looks—"

Dean nodded. "I know. She looks just like you did as a baby—"


	6. Questions

#6—"Questions"

Lisa took the baby away, and Dean led Sam to the kitchen. Sam watched his brother move around the room, obviously comfortable and at home there. Even after Dean set a beer in front of him, Sam just held it, and stared at Dean.

"It's been a long time since I've had one of these," Sam gestured with the longneck.

Dean smiled softly. "Yeah, I can imagine." He took a long pull from his own bottle then leaning forward, asked, "Really, Sammy...how'd you get out of Hell? How long have you been out?"

Sam shrugged. "Don't know, not really, but I can guess."

His eyebrows quirking up, Dean asked, "Cas?"

"Cas."


	7. No Clue

#7—No Clue

Dean gestured to Sam's shoulder. "Handprint?" He watched as Sam set his beer down and, unbuttoning his shirt, slipped it off a shoulder, the same one Dean had had a handprint scar on from when Cas had pulled him from Hell several years earlier.

No scar. Sam checked the other shoulder; again, no scar. He looked over at Dean, puzzled.

"What the hell?" Dean frowned, his head tipped quizzically. "If Cas pulled you out—"

"I don't know that he did, Dean. That's just it...I don't know anything. How I got out, what happened down there before I got out. Nothin'."


	8. Sami

#8—Sami

Before Dean had a chance to ask Sam any further questions, Lisa walked into the room and stood next to Sam. "Would you like to hold your niece?"

Sam shot a look over at Dean. Getting a smile and a nod, Sam turned to face Lisa more fully and held out his arms.

The little girl, a toddler more than a baby, went to him easily and smiled at him past the thumb in her mouth. She lifted her other hand and grabbed on to a length of Sam's hair.

Sam felt his eyes tear up. He leaned a cheek against her head, her dark curls soft against his face, and he closed his eyes. 


	9. Puppy Eyes

9—"Puppy Eyes"

The brothers continued to sit at the table, drinking beer, and in Sam's case, cuddling his niece. When Dean offered to take the, now sleeping, child, Sam refused to hand her over. "A while longer, please, Dean?" Sam's gave him his patented _Puppy Eyes._

Dean grinned. It'd been much too long since his brother had given him that look. He'd missed it. "Ok, fine." He'd missed his brother so much, never expecting to see him again, and yet, here he was, sitting across from Sam, watching him hold his sleeping daughter, and it felt good. Right.

Perfect.


	10. Was It Worth It?

#10—"Was It Worth It?"

Finally, Sam agreed to give Sami up, but only if he was allowed to take her to her room and put her in bed himself. When he stepped through her nursery door, he gazed around the room, noting all the toys and girly bric-a-brac. He looked over at Dean, who'd led him through the house, and said, "I'm happy for you, man. I wanted all this for you."

"I know," Dean admitted, his voice low and husky. "I didn't want to make you that promise--"

"—but you did. It's been good for you, hasn't it, Dean? Tell me it's been worth it...worth my being gone. Worth everything?" Sam laid Sami down in her crib then turned to gaze over at his brother. "Dean?"


	11. Midnight Musings

#11—"Midnight Musings"

Dean still hadn't answered Sam's question by the time he crawled into bed beside Lisa that night. When she curled up next to him, and wrapped an arm over his chest, her head on his shoulder, Dean was there with her in body, and yet his mind was elsewhere. His thoughts were on Sam, as they had been so many times the last five years.

"Dean? Honey?" Lisa's soft voice broke into his thoughts. "Thinking about Sam?"

Dean nodded as he ran a hand up and down her arm. "Yeah. That doesn't surprise you, does it?"

"No," she smiled. "What do you plan to do now that he's back?" Years ago, he'd told her the truth about what happened and where Sam was. "What are _his_ plans?"

"I don't know, baby," Dean tipped his head down and kissed her forehead. "I guess that's something we'll have to discuss." Dean knew, though, that Sam's return would bring on some changes...for all of them.

_a/n: I know this is longer than 150 words, but I didn't want to trim it. Deal! _


	12. Memories and Realizations

#12—"Memories and Realizations"

Later that night, Dean arose from the bed, his mind still active and not letting him fall asleep. He slipped silently from the bedroom and through the house, intent on getting himself a drink of water, but as he passed through the living room he saw that the sofa-bed, where Sam was supposed to be, was empty. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement outside through the window.

Sam.

He stepped to the door and looked out. His brother was sitting on the back seat of the Impala, the door open. "Sam?" He pushed the screen door open and went to lean against the car. "Can't sleep?"

Without looking up, Sam continued to finger the small plastic toy soldier stuck in the ashtray. "It was this," he said softly.

"What about it, Sammy?"

"Remembering _this_...the legos you stuck down the heater vent...remembering them allowed me to get control over Lucifer." Only then did Sam look up. "I remember, Dean."

_*Yeah, another long one. So much for short drabbles. Get used to it. _


	13. Limbo

#13—"Limbo"

"What do you remember?" Dean asked as he sat on the ground beside Sam and the open car door. He tipped his head back and looked up at Sam. The moonlight was just bright enough he caught the expression on his brother's face.

"Not a lot. Fragments." Images threaded through his mind as Sam continued to pick at the plastic toy with his fingernails.

Dean didn't want to know, and yet he found himself asking. "Were you...tortured?" Memories of his own time spent in Hell made him scared that Sam had been put through the same thing.

Sam looked down at him and shook his head. "I don't think so. I was in...limbo...I think."


	14. Nothingness

#14—"Nothingness"

"Limbo?" Dean asked, confused. "Don't get me wrong. I'm thrilled shitless you didn't have to go through what I did, but limbo? If that's the case, why were you down there so damn long?"

Sam shook his head, just as clueless as his brother. "Don't know, Dean."

Dean leaned his head back against the cool metal of the car and sighed. "What _do_ you know about your time below?"

Sam shrugged. "I fell, taking Lucifer and Michael with me. I don't remember much of anything after that. I don't know how long it was before I became aware of things again. I know I was alone, no Lucifer or Michael around. I was surrounded by a thick mist, fog. Nothingness."

"Five years of that, Sammy?"

"I guess."


	15. Top Dog

#15—"Top Dog"

"I still want to know how you got out," Dean reached back and thumped Sam on the knee.

Sam looked down at Dean and asked, his voice soft. "When was the last time you saw Cas? Did he say anything about trying to get me out?"

"Saw him right after you...went away," Dean couldn't make himself say it any other way. "He said he was top dog since Michael was gone, and he'd head back to Heaven to try to sort things out. Haven't seen him since."

"Huh. Well, if Cas didn't spring me, who did?" Sam stopped fiddling with the toy and leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Maybe we can ask Chuck."

"Yeah...about Chuck—" Dean hedged.

"What about him?"

"He's gone."


	16. JerkBitch

#16—"Jerk/Bitch"

"Gone?" Sam stared at Dean. "Since when? Where?"

"Dude, if I knew, I'd have some answers for you." Dean looked back at Sam then sighed. He rose from the ground and dusted himself off. "We're not gonna get answers tonight. Head on in. Try to get some sleep. We'll work on getting some answers later."

Sam pulled his long frame from the back seat and shut the door behind him. As he walked up the sidewalk, Dean beside him, Sam put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's good being back. I missed this."

"No more than I did, Sammy. Missed ya every damn day."

"Chick-flick moment, Dean?" Sam grinned. Just because it'd been so long, Sam couldn't resist adding, "Jerk."

Dean chuckled. "Bitch."


	17. Proud Dad

#17—"Proud Dad"

When Dean awoke later that morning, he went into Sami's room, and there, in the rocking chair near the window, soft light shining in, sat Sam with Sami in his arms. Dean stood in the doorway several minutes, listening in as his brother held a soft-voiced conversation with the little girl. As Sam whispered to her, Sami gazed up at him with huge, attentive eyes, and once in a while a sweet grin would split her face, or she'd giggle.

Dean slipped in, his feet whispering over the carpet. "Hey, you two. Has she had her diaper changed?"

Sam booped Sami's nose, making her grin toothily up at him, then he said, "Done. She was just wet. I handled it."

"You're good at this," Dean commented as he knelt on the floor beside the rocker. "I didn't realize you were this comfortable with kids."

Sam grinned and kissed Sami on the forehead. "She makes it easy, Dean. She must have your charm."

Dean chuckled proudly. "Yeah. She's my girl."

_*Another long one. I'm thinking I may have to just give up on the drabble idea. What do ya'll think? _


	18. Teenagers

#18—"Teenagers"

When Sam, Dean and Sami walked into the kitchen, they found Lisa and Ben already there. Dean pulled Lisa in for a morning kiss then got himself and Sam some coffee.

Sam sat with the baby in his arms, and looked across the table at Ben. The teenager was quiet as his fingers flew over the keypad on his phone. "Hey, Ben. Mornin'."

Ben shrugged. "Morning," then resumed texting.

Dean frowned, and commented, "That's our son, the conversationalist. Ben...put the phone down. You can talk to your friends later."

The boy grunted and did as he was told, but not without a dark, moody smirk towards Dean.

Sam barely knew the boy, but he could tell there were issues here beyond those of the regular teenager. He shot a questioning look over at Dean, and received a mouthed reply, "Later."


	19. Reset

#19—"Reset"

Sam was enamored of his niece, and it was obvious to anyone who watched the love was mutual.

When Sami burst out in giggles, Dean turned and discovered his brother playing "poke the moles" game with the little girl. She would reach out and poke at the mole beside Sam's nose, and his tongue would pop out. She'd poke the one beside his mouth and his tongue would go back in. The faster she'd poke, the faster his tongue would pop in and out.

Dean tossed his head back in laughter. "Dude! What's your other mole for?" he asked, referring to the mole on Sam's chin.

Sam grinned, then twisted his tongue to the side of his mouth and crossed his eyes at Sami. When she poked the mole on his chin, Sam's tongue popped back in place. He glanced back at Dean and replied, "Reset button."

_*The idea for the mole game came from my best friend who said her dad used to do that with her and her brothers. I thought it was too adorable not to use here. It may not be a canon Sam thing to do, but the Sam in my mind is a loving and playful uncle, and would make a kick-ass dad._


	20. Useless

#20—"Useless"

Later that day, Dean was out in the garage tinkering with the Impala again, and Sam was keeping him company.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean asked then grunted as he used his strength to tighten a bolt.

Sam took a moment to gather his thoughts then asked, "Did you ever consider hunting again?"

Dean shot a surprised look over his shoulder at Sam. "You wanted me to settle down, dude. That's what I've done. Are you saying you want to start it up again?" He stood straight and took a pull of his beer, and studied his brother.

Sam shrugged. "There're still people out there who could use our help. I just wondered if, maybe—"

"Do you really want me to give this up," Dean waved a hand at the house and the idea of his wife and children inside, "and go back out on the road with you?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't know, Dean. I feel useless. I need to do something."


	21. I'd Die for You

#21—"I'd Die for You"

Dean resumed working on the car, and was quiet for a few minutes then he stopped what he was doing and leaned against the warm metal. He hung his head, and said, "Sam, you asked me to promise that I would go to Lisa, and if she'd have me, to settle down and have the life you wanted for me. I did that. I've made a life here. I married Lisa. We have children. I did what you wanted me to, and to my amazement, I'm happy." He turned and leveled his gaze at Sam. "You can't come here now, after all this time, and ask me to pick up and leave my family. You're my brother, and I'd die for you, but they're my family now too." He laid the tool that he'd been holding aside then rounded the car and stopped in front of Sam. "I've given up hunting, Sammy. For good."

Sam nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. I just—"

"Just what?"

"I didn't realize how much hunting had become a part of me. For years I hated it. Hated Dad for dragging us into it. But now? It's all I know, Dean."

Dean shrugged. "What's stopping you? If that's what you want to do, don't let me hold you back. I just can't go with you."


	22. Stay or Go

#22—"Stay or Go"

_*This chapter is rated PG-13 for language*_

Sam exhaled loudly, making the hair hanging down his face flutter aside. "Yeah. Ok. Maybe I'll, um...call Bobby."

Dean tapped Sam on the shoulder. "Yeah. Do that. I haven't seen him since right after Sami's birth."

"Is he still hunting?" Sam asked after taking a swallow of his beer. "Or has he giving it up too?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't know. Last I talked to him, he was, but that's been months ago. We, uh, haven't kept in touch as much as we used to. Losing you, Sam...it nearly killed me, and it messed Bobby up too."

Sam hung his head. "I'm sorry, Dean. I am. I guess I fucked things up all the way round, didn't I?"

Dean grasped Sam by the shoulders and shook him. "Don't say that, man. I know you did what you did for a reason. There wasn't any other option. I know that now. But you can't blame yourself for something you had no control over. I don't want to hear it. It's over. Done. Move on. Stay or go. Do what you want. You're always welcome here, though, Sammy. It's your decision."

"Yeah. Thanks," Sam said then grinned. "I gotta admit something, though."

"What's that?"

"It'd be damn hard to leave that niece of mine." He chuckled and slugged Dean on the upper arm. "You did good, dude."

Dean laughed. "Yeah. We did," he said proudly. "Damn good!"


	23. Favor

#23—"Favor"

"I gotta ask you a favor, Dean," Sam asked a little while later. The two of them had gone inside the house, and after Dean had cleaned up, Sam kicked back on the divan and was halfway watching some ball game on television while Dean rocked his daughter to sleep. Sam had wanted to do it, but Dean refused him, saying, "You've been hogging her since you got here. It's my turn."

"You've had her to yourself since she was born, Dean."

"Yeah, well...she's my kid. Get your own," he smirked as he lay Sami on his chest and began rocking her, his hand running soothingly up and down her back.

Sam watched his brother as he cuddled the baby, and he realized how much he really would like to have his own family someday. For a long while, he'd been telling himself it wasn't meant to be. Maybe it still wasn't, but he now knew he wanted it. He wanted to be able to rock his own children to sleep as Dean was doing now.

Several minutes later, Sami was asleep and Dean was watching tv, when Sam asked for the favor.

"What's that?" Dean asked, keep his voice low.

"I'm gonna go see Bobby."

"Yeah. Good idea, but where does the favor come in? Wanna borrow my car?" Dean asked.

Sam grinned. "Not so stingy with the car these days, Dean?"

Dean smirked. "I didn't say that." He kissed Sami on the head then asked, "What's the favor, Sam?"

"When I go, I want you to come with me, if you can get away."

"Do you need me to hold your hand, Sammy?" Dean teased.

Sam flipped him the finger. "No. I just thought maybe Bobby'd want to see you. You'd be company on the drive. Whatever."

Dean studied his brother a few moments, then shrugged. "Yeah, I'll go. Give me a few days. I'll talk to Lise."

"Thanks, Dean."

Dean waved him off. "No prob."


	24. He's My Brother

#24—"He's My Brother"

Dean leaned against the bathroom counter and watched as Lisa cleansed her face and moisturized it. It amused him the things women did to keep themselves pretty, but he would be the last man to argue that whatever women did, it worked for him. He enjoyed watching his wife go through her beauty routine.

When she'd finished and turned to face him, Dean moved in and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned in and took a long breath from her neck, and sighed. "Mmm, you smell good, baby."

Lisa giggled softly, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to butter me up for something. You wouldn't be doing that now, would you, honey?"

Dean pulled back, and gave her a shocked look. "Me? Why would I do that?"

Lisa looked into his eyes a few seconds, then asked, more serious this time, "Do you have something to tell me, Dean?"

He led her out of the bathroom, flicking off the light as they went, and kept his arm around her waist. He didn't answer her question immediately; instead, he gathered his thoughts as they crawled into bed and, once they were cuddled close, he sighed and admitted, "Yeah, I guess I do. Sam and I were talking earlier—"

"About what?" Lisa rested her head on his shoulder, and ran a hand over his bare chest.

"He's gonna go see Bobby, and he asked me to go with him." Dean ran a hand up and down her arm, and waited for her response.

It wasn't long in coming. Lisa propped herself up on an elbow, and gazed down into his face. "What'd you tell him? How long would you be gone?"

Dean kept his hands on her, caressing her as he replied, "I told him I would, but that I'd speak to you about it. Lise, it's not like he's asking too much. It'd give us time together, and I'd get to see Bobby again. We'd be gone maybe a week."

Lisa lay back down, her head on his shoulder again, and after a few moments of thought, said, "Honey, I'm not all that far from giving birth to this baby," she pressed a hand to her swollen stomach. "What if something happens while you're gone?"

Dean understood her concerns. "I know, baby. I do. You've still got a couple months, though. I think you'll be fine for a week. Ben'll be here, and if something happens, I'd get back here as fast as I could."

"Ben's not you. I want my husband with me."

Dean rolled over and, leaning in, kissed her. When he pulled back, he said, "I know. But it's just a week, Lise. He's my brother. I just got him back. I need time with him. Don't take that away from me."

After a few moments, Lisa sighed and nodded. "Ok." She cupped his face, and smiled up at him. "Just don't stay away long. I love my husband. I like having him around."

Dean grinned back. "That's good to know."


	25. Bribery, Anyone?

#25—"Bribery, Anyone?"

It was the day Sam and Dean were to leave for Bobby's, and Dean pulled his son aside for some last minute directions. "Ben, I'm depending on you to look after your mom, to help her out."

"I know, Dad. I know," Ben shifted his stance from side to side impatiently.

"I'm serious, son. I want you to help her, do things for her and without being asked. Stay close, and don't leave her alone. She's far enough along that anything could happen." Dean insisted. "Don't fuss, but I want you to not go hang out with your friends until I get home, ok?" He watched as a look of annoyance covered his son's face. "Ben, please."

"But Dad—"

Dean grasped the youth's shoulders and turned him to face him squarely. "Do what I'm asking, and when I get home, I'll let you take the car out."

"Really?" Ben's eyes lit up. "You'll let me drive your car? You never let anyone drive her."

Dean grinned. "I know, which is why I'm offering. You know what I'm asking, son. Don't make Mom have to ask, ok?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah, ok. You can depend on me."

Dean gave his son a one-armed hug. "I know I can. I'll be gone a week or so. I expect your mom to give me a good report when get back."

Sam looked on as Dean gave Ben more instructions, and considered how different his big brother was now from how he'd always been. Fatherhood looked good on him, and Sam told him as much later on as the two of them pulled out of the driveway. "You impressed me, Dean."

"How's that?" Dean asked, shooting his brother a look.

"The way you dealt with Ben. I've always known you'd make a good dad, but seeing it in action from a different point of view...I hope Ben knows how lucky he is to have you."

Dean shrugged. "I got practice with you." He took a moment to pop in a cassette and set the volume low, then added, "Ben's a good kid. I'm not worried leaving him with Lise."

"So why the bribery?" Sam grinned.

"Never hurts to sweeten the pot a little."


	26. Bobby

#26—"Bobby"

They were an hour out from Bobby's when Dean pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial for Bobby's number. It had been a while since he'd talked to the older man, but he'd kept his number handy anyway. Bobby was family.

It took several rings for Bobby to pick up. "What?" As usual, his voice was gruff and short, but to Dean, it was normal.

"Hey, Bobby. You home?"

"Dean? Yeah. I'm home. Why?"

"I'm heading your way. I'll be there in an hour or so." Dean said. He didn't add that Sam was with him. He wanted to see Bobby's face when the man saw Sam standing there.

"Lisa and the kids with ya?" Bobby asked. He'd last seen them when he visited them after Sami's birth. He considered himself their grandpa, and, like Sam, adored the little girl the most.

"Not this time, Bobby. Do you mind company a few days?" Dean knew Bobby's door was always open for family, but he asked anyway, not knowing if Bobby had any hunts lined up.

"You know better'n that, boy. Get your ass here already," Bobby growled.

Dean chuckled. "Yes, sir. Be there in a bit." Before he had the chance to shut his phone, he heard the dial tone on Bobby's end.

Sam glanced over at Dean, taking his eyes off the road a moment. Dean had surprised him a few hours earlier by asking him if he wanted to take his turn at the wheel. Sam gladly accepted. It'd been too long since he'd last driven the Impala. He'd missed her. "Bobby's home, I take it?"

"Yeah. He's home." Dean turned and gazed at his brother. "You ready for this, Sam? It's been five years since—"

"Yeah, I know," Sam agreed. "I'm ready." He pulled his attention from the road a moment and, sighing, said, "I missed him, Dean. Missed you both."

Dean turned and looked out his window and said, his voice not much louder than a murmur, "Yeah, Sammy. Same goes."


	27. Tossing Back

#27—"Tossing Back"

Sam pulled the car up not far from the front of the house, and shut off the engine. Other than the repetitive knocks of the engine, there was silence. The two of them sat there, until Dean gave Sam a questioning look. "You ready, Sam?"

Sam didn't say anything for a moment until he saw the door of the house open and Bobby stepped out. His voice a little gravelly, Sam nodded and reached for the door handle. "Yeah, I'm ready."

He unfolded his long frame from the seat and stood up, then paused between the door and the car, and looked over at Bobby. Even from that distance, Sam could see the moisture glistening in the older man's eyes. He stepped away from the door, and leaving it open, strode across the yard and into Bobby's arms.

"God, boy...you're back." Bobby clutched Sam's shoulders and gripped him hard. "How? When?"

"Bobby—" Sam managed to croak out before he gave up. When he was finally released, he stepped back and grinned at his old friend. "Surprise!"

Bobby turned his head and glared at Dean. "You sumbitch, why didn't you tell me he got out?"

Dean smiled and shrugged. "Wanted to keep him to myself for a little while, Bobby. He's here now. Are you gonna invite us in or make us stand out here in the yard all night?"

Bobby grunted, then keeping his hand on Sam's shoulder, led the brothers inside.

wWw

Bobby set three shot glasses on his messy desk and poured a healthy measure of Jack into each one. When he lifted his, the brothers lifted theirs, and clinking the glasses together, they tossed the fiery liquid down.

"Never thought I'd see ya again, boy," Bobby said as he put his glass down. His gaze ran over Sam; he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact the young man was back from hell and in one piece. "I gotta know. How'd you get sprung from the pit?"

Sam reached for the whiskey bottle and poured himself another shot, and after knocking it back, shook his head. "Don't know, Bobby. I don't remember a whole lot about my time there, or how I ended up standing outside Dean's door."

Dean met Bobby's gaze. "He doesn't have the hand print on him like I did. We checked. Don't know if Cas had a hand in this, or what. We're clueless, Bobby. You know what? I'm not sure I even care. I just know I've got my brother back. That's what matters to me."

Sam gave his brother a soft look. "Thanks, Dean." He chuckled and said, his attention back on Bobby, "I'm an uncle, Bobby! Dean's made me an uncle."

Bobby grinned. "Yep. Don't know how Lisa puts up with his sorry ass, but we got some good kids out of the deal." He chuckled and added, "That Sami is a special 'un. I'm pretty partial to the little tyke."

Sam's lips curled up into a broad grin. "Yeah. She's my girl."


	28. Invitation

#28—"Invitation"

The men sat up late into the night, catching up, trying to figure out how Sam was able to find his way back. Dean finally crashed out on the couch, leaving Sam and Bobby to their conversation.

"Dean said you're still hunting." Sam was leaning back in his chair, balancing on the back legs, his arm resting on the top of Bobby's desk.

"Yeah, now'n again. Not as much as I used to, though. I ain't got the stamina for it anymore, but I still get out when I'm needed," Bobby shrugged. "Why? What're your plans? Gonna hunt again?"

Sam gave a facial shrug. "I don't know, Bobby. I thought about it. Dean's quit, though. Never thought he'd give it up, but I can't say as I blame him. He's got Lisa and the kids." He picked up a small photo frame that was sitting on the desk and looked at it, and smiled softly when he saw it was a photo of Dean and his family. "I, uh...I feel kind of at loose ends, though. Too much time on my hands."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah. I can see that. You can stick around here a while, give me a hand, if ya want. Ya know you're always welcome."

"Thanks, Bobby. I know, and I appreciate it. Let me think about it, ok?" Sam set the photo down. "I got a lot of things to think about."

When he finally went upstairs to bed, Sam laid there, his mind still busy and turning over all the options he had now that he was home. No clear decision came to him. He only knew he didn't want to be a burden to Dean.


	29. Do What You Gotta Do

#29—"Do What You Gotta Do"

Sam and Dean stayed most of the week with Bobby, as planned. Dean called home every day to check on his family, and when all was well, he felt better about being away from them that long.

The night before they were to leave, Sam pulled Dean aside and said, "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean was kicked back, reclining in a chair, on the porch, a cold beer in his hand. He was feeling relaxed. It'd been a good visit with his brother and Bobby, but he was ready to get back home to his wife and children. "What's up?"

Sam took a long pull from his own beer before he said, his voice a little hesitant, "I'm going to stick around here with Bobby a little while longer."

Surprised, Dean gaped at his brother. "What? Why? You have a home with me, with Lise and the kids. You know that!"

"I know that, and I appreciate it. I do. It's just that, well, I want to start hunting again." Sam leaned forward, leaning his elbows on his knees, and looked at Dean intently. "You've given that up, and I understand why. That's fine with me, Dean. But, I need something to do. I want to do this."

Dean studied his brother a few moments, then he shrugged and said, resigned, "You do what you gotta do, Sammy, but you be careful. If anything happens to you, I'll hunt you down and kick your ass."

Sam grinned. "Yeah, you do that."


	30. Snap Out Of It

#30—"Snap Out of It!"

Dean had been back home for a few weeks, and it'd been a long few weeks. He'd moped around, missing his brother even more now that he was back from hell, and just...away. Sam checked in every few days, but it didn't make Dean miss him any less.

Lisa was getting close to her due date and was irritable. Dean's moping didn't help any. She waddled into the living room and found him sitting on the couch, TV remote in his hand, and yet he was staring blankly at the screen. She thrust her hands into fists on her hips, and growled, "Dean Winchester, I've just about had it. I'm sick and tired of you sitting around with a black cloud over your head. Either you snap out of it or I'm going to—"

Dean met her angry scowl with a frown of his own. "Or what, Lise? Kick my ass? You're in no condition to do that." He rose from the divan and went to stand in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist then grinned at her, laying his charm on thickly. "Baby, you can never stay mad at me." He leaned in and nuzzled at her ear. "Admit it. You love me."

Lisa sighed loudly, then pushed at his shoulder to make him step back. Still miffed, she didn't want to give in to his wheedling, but he was right, she never could stay mad, and the ass knew it. She growled. "Whatever, but I'm serious, Dean. I'm tired of it. If you miss Sam so much, then go. Find him. Hunt with him. Do something, but snap out of this funk you're in. You're wearing me out."

Dean was shocked at her words. "You want me to hunt? I've given it up. You know that, and you know why. I can't do it anymore, Lisa. I won't. I can't leave you and the kids."

Lisa cupped his cheeks and, her voice softer, said, "No, honey. I don't want you to hunt, but I don't like it when you sit and mope after Sam. He's a grown man. Not your baby brother anymore. You have the kids and I to think about now, and Sam doesn't need you to look after him anymore. That job of yours is done now. Sam knows it. Do you?"


	31. Old Habits

#31—"Old Habits"

Dean knew his wife was right. Sam was a grown man and didn't need his big brother hovering over him and trying to protect him and run his life. A few days later, Dean stood in the nursery doorway and watched Lisa get their daughter ready for bed.

As Lisa bent over the crib, Sami's pudgy hands reached out and grasped her mommy's hair. Lisa pulled her hair free, then playfully smooched and nibbled on Sami's hands, making the baby laugh.

Dean crossed through the door and joined his wife at their daughter's bed. He reached out and lifted his little girl into his arms and cuddled her, kissing the soft dark ringlets on her head. He held his cheek against her, and sighed contentedly.

He whispered, "You're right, honey."

"About what?" Lisa asked, looking at her husband with love.

"About what you said the other day. About Sam." He swayed from side to side, Sami's head on his shoulder. Her freshly-bathed baby smell made him smile. "I've always had him to look after. It's an old habit and it's a hard one to break. But that job is done. I have our children to take care of now, I have you, and it's good. Damn good. I love it...I love you."

Lisa's brown eyes teared up, and she leaned against his side. "I love you too."

Dean looked down at her and held her gaze. "That doesn't mean I stop worrying about him. He's my brother, honey, and I'll never stop being concerned about him, where he's at, how he's doing."

"I know. I wouldn't ask that of you."

"Good, because that's a habit I refuse to give up." His child asleep against his chest, Dean ran his hand against her back soothingly a few moments, then shifting her gently in his arms, lowered her down and laid her on her side on the crib mattress. He leaned down and kissed her head, and whispered softly, "I love you, sweetie. Daddy loves you very much."

Lisa followed behind her husband and kissed her sleeping child before reaching for Dean's hand and strolling with him out of the room.

They stopped outside Ben's door. Dean knocked. "Son?"

From behind the closed door, they heard him turn his music down then got his response. "Yeah?"

Dean opened the door and poked his head inside. "Ben, your mom and I are heading to bed. Don't stay up late."

"'Kay, Dad." A little louder, he added, "'Night, Mom."

Lisa poked her head inside and, smiling, said, "Goodnight, sweetheart."

Closing the door behind them, Dean grinned when Ben turned the music...Zepp's "Kashmir"...back up a little. The kid had excellent taste in music.

He took his wife's hand in his and led her to their room, and for the rest of the night, he didn't think once about his brother or what he was doing. He held his wife close and slept, dreaming about his life and how awesome it was.


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sam stopped in the hospital room doorway, Sami in his arms and Ben at his side. His gaze fell upon Dean, sitting next to Lisa on her bed, baby RJ in his arms.

Dean's face was split into a huge grin when he looked up at their approach. "Hey! Look what I got here!" He held the newborn up, showing him off to his family.

Sam crossed the room and stopped beside the bed, and reaching out, ran fingers over his new nephew's baby-fine blond hair. He grinned and commented, "I don't know, Dean. Poor kid looks like you."

Dean chuckled. "He'll thank me later. The girls will swarm him when he's Ben's age, just like they do his brother, right son?"

"Dad!" Ben blushed.

Sam pressed a hand to Ben's shoulder. "Get used to it, kid. You're Dean Winchester's son. It comes with the territory." He handed his niece off to Ben, then reached out for the baby, and asked, "May I?"

Dean nodded, and proudly handed off his new son to his brother.

Sam tucked the infant into his right arm, holding him close, and thumbed the baby's cheeks. He looked over at Lisa and, his smoky eyes glistening with tears, whispered, "Lise, he's beautiful."

Her eyes bruised with weariness, Lisa smiled tiredly at her brother-in-law. "Thanks, Sam. Did you call Bobby?"

"Yeah, I did," Sam nodded. "He's absolutely beside himself. He can't get over the fact you named this little guy after him."

Dean took his wife's hand in his and held it. "Robert John. What do you think Dad would say about it?"

Sam smiled. "He'd be proud, Dean; proud of you and your family. You know that."

"Yeah, he would," Dean agreed. He looked over at his brother and said, "He'd be proud of you too, Sam."

"Really?"

"Yeah, dude. Really. We've both come a long way since we lost Dad. We've done good. The old man would be thrilled."

Sam had to agree. As he held his nephew in his arms, and looked around the room at the rest of his family, he knew Dean was right. They had a good life, and for once, it was treating the Winchesters right. He couldn't ask for anything more.

_Fin_

A/N: I want to thank everyone who stuck with me on this fic. I've had a lot of fun writing it, and reading all the wonder reviews I've been given. You're all awesome!

_K_


End file.
